


SHU: GIRL PRESIDENT

by SkyHighDreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, American Presidents, F/M, Politics, White House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighDreamer/pseuds/SkyHighDreamer
Summary: Its me, Shu, the Girl President! But not all of Americas ready to have a president whos a girl. What happens when people try to take me down? And what happens when Ive got to defend my position... and America itself?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	SHU: GIRL PRESIDENT

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, its Shu. I am writing off my friend Skylers account, because I didnt want to have to make my own, and also shes not really using it right now, shes having a break from writing. Politics are a really big deal to me and I hope to one day run for president for real. Lets see what the world might be like with me as president!
> 
> I dont normally use all caps but Skyler is giving me some advice on when to try it. So lets see what its like in the world of SHU: GIRL PRESIDENT! I really hope you enjoy the chapter girls!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS... ITS TIME TO GIVE IT UP FOR THE ONE YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR... COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM WASHINGTON DC, READY TO GET DOWN WITH THE JAMS, ITS THE ONE, THE ONLY, PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!!!"

As the announcer goes quiet, the people in the audience start cheering, knowing that theyve shown up to the right show. Then, from the stands came fireworks, confetti, and party poppers, as the mosh pit starts getting really fired up. Next, the elevator rises up bringing me up to the stage. In front of my podium and shredding on the elec guitar, my hair is done up perfect and my pants suit is as black as night. Everyone cheers as the neon sign behind me shows a big eagle, shrieking out to the people, as the National Anthem plays on full blast. Its plainly obvious to see but ever since I got elected lets just the White House has gotten a little more... exciting. Lets just say the only old white men working in my administration are the butlers.

"SHU, SHU, SHU, SHU" the crowd chants as I jam out to my favorite Lady Gaga song, Bad Romance, and nearby, my press staff (all female) are laughing and drinking their fruity drinks and having a great time. Were all having a great time really, I look to my left and see my Vice President Skyler Gross plunk out the notes on her electric keyboard, shes my best friend from school.

"NOW LETS GIVE IT UP FOR THE FORMER PRESIDENTS!" The crowd erupts into clapping as out of nowhere famous past Democratic commanders in chief conga on the stage, including Bill Clinton, Barack Obama, and Joe Biden. But wait, wheres the Republicans. Oh, right, they are in a nearby dunk tank, and its both the Bushes and Donald Trump waiting for whats coming. "Go get em girls!" I scream and the audience chucks tomatos at the dunk tank target. Its not long before they get a bullseye, and the Georges and the cheeto looking fuck splash down below. Serves them right for their Reagenomics bull shit, I hope they like the fucking water as it "trickles down" their heads.

"SHU, SHU, SHU, SHU" the crowd continues.

I smile and wave, after all its the best day of my life.

Suddenly "ALLAHU ACKBAR!" as strange men start running into the stadium, carrying pressure cooker bombs in their hands, and just like that its total chaos. "GET DOWN PRESIDENT SHU!" scream the Secret Service as they tackle me to the ground, and fuck its really not that comfortable, so I kick them off me. "What are you doing, clearly Ive got this under control!" and unsheathing my katana I rush into the stands to save my fans. The pressure cooker bombs only have 20 seconds before they blow up, so Ive got to work fast. Running forward I get confronted by terrorists. "Whore president, you have taken mans job!" Please, as if I havent heard that one before. "As long as Im president, mans job is to sit down and shut up for a change." The terrorists are unhappy and pull out their AK-47s. BANG BANG BANG! Its no use for them, as Im slishing my katana all around, reflecting the bullets. Then with a upwards strike and dash manuever their heads fall from their bodies. The terrorists are defeated.

"Know that as long as Im in charge, Americas safe from sea to shining sea!" Then I plant the katana into the pressure cooker bomb, defusing the bomb, thus saving the day in the process. Everyone cheers except for Donald Trump, the cheeto looking bitch. "I told you we shouldve built a wall!" he says coughing up dunk tank water. "Now Americas borders are unsafe!"

Now hold on a sec Don, leaning over I rub a finger on a dead terrorists face, and the makeup comes off, revealing white skin. Then, unraveling the turban, its revealed theres a cap saying LIBERTARIAN PARTY underneath.

"Crisis actors," I say scowling, but before I can take a photo of the proof the FBI come and cart the bodies away.

Somethings fishy going on around here, but what? Guess its another job for me, SHU: GIRL PRESIDENT...


End file.
